


Silent Night

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen, Loneliness, Nudity, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when the emptiness pressed in, when the loneliness threatened to crush him, he'd drag his pillows and sheets to the end of the bed so he could see out the window, and let the stars keep him company for the night. Sometimes they'd pass the night like that, together, until the sun greeted him with another chance to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Massive hugs to [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan) for being a lovely source of inspiration, and also to Quill, BMP, and MF for their honest critique and valued friendship. XOXO


End file.
